Of Misunderstandings and Reality
by revenanttrickster
Summary: It all started simple enough. But Kagami just had to add drama. It escalated when the Generation of Miracles got involved. Akashi is amused by it all. Kuroko is definitely not amused.


**Disclaimer:** Kuroko no Basket is owned by Fujimaki Tadatoshi

**Pairing:** AkaKuro

**A/N: **Day 2 of AkaKuroWeek 2015! This turned longer than I expected. The ending was a bit rushed 'cause I don't have any time left. _(I wanted to write more but tiiimmmeee)_

* * *

**Of Misunderstandings and Reality**

* * *

"What are you all doing?"

The Seirin team got startled in surprise and whirled around to Kagami who asked. Hyuuga and Koganei quickly dragged their ace down with Hyuuga covering Kagami's mouth to muffle his protests. Even with his mouth covered, Kagami's grumbles were still loud and Riko and Izuki shushed him like a child, their attention (plus the team) was solely focused onto something across the street.

(His teammates were all hiding behind a lamppost. Futilely, in Kagami's thoughts.)

Kagami finally shook off his seniors' grip on him and turned to where his teammates were staring at. His eyebrows furrowed in confusion when he saw Kuroko and Akashi inside a streetball court, sitting side by side on a bench while talking. He squinted his eyes and found the menace to his life (aka Nigou) playing with a basketball near his master's feet.

"It's just Kuroko and Akashi. So why are you all hiding here?" Kagami whispered since he knew they'll beat him up if he spoke too loud before standing up. "You should just go to them. This is a good time to play against Akashi."

Kagami was once again tugged down and this time by Furihata and Kawahara with Riko glaring at him. "This isn't the time to think about basketball, you Bakagami!"

"Then what are you doing here being all sneaky and spying at them?"

Izuki turned to Kagami. "Don't you find it odd? After Winter Cup ended Akashi often visits Kuroko in school and they always go out in the weekends. There was even a time that Kuroko went to Kyoto to visit Akashi and skipped practice."

"So what? They're friends, what's wrong with it?"

The Seirin team sighed at their oblivious ace. Izuki said, "I repeat Kagami, Kuroko _skipped practice _to see Akashi in _Kyoto_."

That finally sunk through Kagami's brain. Kuroko wasn't really the type to skip basketball practice just to see a friend much less in another prefecture. "Okay, I get it. But why are we hiding from them? If you're that curious just ask Kuroko."

Hyuuga face-palmed at Kagami's simplicity. "Kagami, you're really an idiot."

"Kagami, Kagami," Koganei said, shaking his head. "Do you think it's that simple to ask Kuroko? He's the guy who only talked about his past in Teikou the night before the final match."

"Yeah," Kagami agreed. "But I think he'll answer if we just ask. It beats having to hide behind a lamppost when Kuroko and Akashi obviously knows we're here."

Everyone paused at that and stared at Kagami before slowly turning around to the streetball court and found the two former Teikou regulars gazing back at them with Nigou barking in happiness. As one, the whole Seirin team swiftly pushed Kagami towards the court while they run away from the scene.

Kagami's left eye twitched in annoyance as he glared at his team's retreating figures. "So much for being a team," he angrily muttered. Since he was already there and having nothing better to do, Kagami went over to his shadow and Akashi (pointedly ignoring Nigou wagging his tail at the sight of him). "Yo," he greeted, stopping in front of them.

"Hello Kagami-kun," Kuroko greeted first and motioned for Kagami to sit beside him. "What brought you here?"

Kagami glared at Kuroko since his partner perfectly knew why he was there. Also, the free space beside Kuroko was where Nigou is closest to. Kuroko had the habit of teasing him any chance he gets. Kagami sighed and sat beside his shadow and let Nigou play at his feet. "Just passing by," he said, answering the question. He looked at Kuroko and then at Akashi. "What about you two?"

"I invited Kuroko out," Akashi answered.

"Oh…" was Kagami's response. He looked down at Nigou lying down on the ground with its head at atop of his right shoe. For some reason, the silence was a bit awkward for him. (And why does he get the feeling that the two are silently laughing at him?)

Kuroko broke the silence. "Don't you have a question for us Kagami-kun?"

Kagami glanced at Kuroko and Akashi. "It's not my question," he insisted. "But our whole team is interested why the two of you are always together."

"What does your team think we're doing?" Akashi asked rather than answering the question.

Kagami shrugged his shoulders. "They didn't say. They're just curious, I think."

"You're not curious Kagami-kun?" said Kuroko, looking up at him.

Kagami frowned. "Well, now I am. But even if you two don't tell me it's fine. I figure it's your business."

Kuroko and Akashi glanced at each other as if having their own silent conversation. It seemed like they came in an agreement when Akashi spoke. "I've been travelling back and forth from Kyoto to Tokyo for personal business. But when I have free time I meet up with Kuroko or Midorima."

"Wait, so that's it?" Kagami said, pointing between them. "You two are just hanging out? But what about the time Kuroko went to Kyoto? Izuki-senpai said you visited Akashi."

Kuroko tilted his head to the side. "If I remember correctly, I told Coach I was going to Kyoto to visit my aunt. When I told Akashi-kun, he asked if we could meet up and tour me around. That's all."

"So they were all in a frenzy for nothing, huh?" Kagami muttered in defeat. "Our team is nosy."

"I agree," Akashi stated, surprising Kagami. "But your team isn't the only one. My teammates in Rakuzan are curious as well."

Kuroko looked at his former captain. "This is the first time I'm hearing this. What do they say?" he asked and Kagami nodded, far inquisitive than he could admit.

"Mibuchi thought I was seeing someone, a girlfriend you could say," Akashi revealed. "But when I said I was seeing Kuroko, he looked excited and congratulated me."

Kagami didn't get it but it looks like Kuroko did. "You didn't deny it, Akashi-kun," Kuroko declared, narrowing his eyes at the red head.

Akashi's mouth twitched in a small smile. "It was fun seeing their reactions."

"Woah, wait. Stop, stop, stop," Kagami protested, waving his hand to get their attention. "I don't get it. What are you talking about?"

Kuroko sighed at him. "Akashi-kun's teammates think that he and I are dating."

"What!" Kagami spluttered, staring between his shadow and Rakuzan's captain. "But you're not, right? You're just friends."

Akashi smirked in amusement at Kagami. "Would you like to find out? I could kiss Kuroko now," he said and Kagami could feel his blood rushing to his face, rendered speechless.

"Please stop Akashi-kun," Kuroko butted in with a small frown on his face. "As always, your jokes aren't a least bit funny."

That seemed to break Kagami's mental picture of what Kuroko and Akashi were really doing. (He so doesn't need that right now. He almost questioned his sanity.) He blew out a relieved breath. "So it was just a joke."

"Yes," Akashi said. "So don't worry Kagami. You still have a chance at Kuroko."

Kagami almost fell out of the bench at Akashi's statement, his face all red. "I don't like Kuroko that way!" he objected and seeing Kuroko staring at him, he got flustered. "I mean, not that Kuroko is, uh…I just…I…" He moaned helplessly as he covered his face with his hands. "Damn it."

"There, there, Kagami-kun," Kuroko comforted him, patting him on the back. But Kagami was sure Kuroko was internally laughing at him (just like those time Kuroko teased him by sicking Nigou on him). He could also hear Akashi trying to hide his laugh behind a cough (plus, the bane of his existence barking at his feet).

"I guess it's time," Kagami heard Akashi said and he looked up to find the red head checking the watch on his wrist before standing up. "It was nice seeing you again Kuroko. You, too Kagami."

"You're not getting picked up by your chauffeur Akashi-kun?" asked Kuroko.

"The train is much faster than a car."

Kuroko stood up, too. "Then, I'll walk you to the station Akashi-kun."

"You don't need to," said Akashi, giving a small smile to Kuroko.

"I don't mind. I like spending time with Akashi-kun." Kuroko turned to look at him. "You want to come with us Kagami-kun?"

Kagami gave his partner a flat stare. "No way, I'll die early if I stay with the two of you."

"Suit yourself, Kagami-kun," Kuroko nonchalantly answered back, motioning for Nigou to follow him as he picked up the basketball and put it in his bag. Kuroko waved in goodbye while Akashi nodded at him before leaving Kagami alone on the streetball court.

"I guess I'll go to MajiBa," Kagami mumbled as he stood up and made his way to his favorite fast food restaurant.

**xXx**

"What happened?!"

Kagami flinched back as his teammates crowded him. "At least give me some space!" he complained, pushing Koganei and Fukuda away from his face. He should have just listened to his gut feeling and went home but he was stubborn and craving cheeseburgers. And now, he has his teammates hounding him.

"Okay, everyone calm down!" Riko yelled, pushing the people near her (which were Hyuuga and Izuki) to their seats as the nearby customers in Maji Burger stared at them in bewilderment. "Don't get so excited!"

_You're the one who looks excited_, the whole Seirin team complained. Silently, of course. They don't want their practice to double or maybe triple up.

Koganei unable to hold his curiosity turned to Kagami. "So what did Kuroko tell you? Did you ask him? Did you ask Akashi, too?"

Kagami opened his mouth to explain and repeat what Akashi and Kuroko told him but stopped; an idea flashing in his brain like neon lights. This is payback for all those times he thought he was having a heart attack (and for a while ago, too). "Kuroko and Akashi are dating," he revealed, taking a drink of his cola.

His teammates froze in shock and when that information finally filtered in their minds, they yelled in chorus. "WHAT!"

Kagami was saved from answering when a waitress came up at their table scolding them from being too loud and will be kicked out if it happened again. Hyuuga and Riko bowed in forgiveness at the waitress and the customers for the disturbance.

After that ruckus which gave Kagami time to think, the whole Seirin gave him a _spill all the details now_ look. "They reconciled after Winter Cup. They started dating after that." It's better to stick to truthful details than coming up with an exaggerated story.

"That's it?" Fukuda asked. "Kuroko didn't say anything else?"

Koganei nodded. "Yeah, like who confessed first? Did they have feelings ever since middle school? What about the rest of the Generation of Miracles, do they know this?"

"I don't know, I didn't ask. And yes, ever since middle school. And no, they don't." Kagami took a bite of his cheeseburger, waiting for his team to come out of their stupor.

"They told you and you didn't even pry for more?!"

Kagami gave them all a dry look as he swallowed his burger. "Hey, I'm not meddlesome like you all are."

Izuki appeared thoughtful. "Still, I didn't know Kuroko like guys and even have feelings towards Akashi. Logically, wouldn't it be Aomine?"

Kagami choked on his burger at the mention of his rival's name. He doesn't know whether to howl in laugher at the thought or not. "Don't forget Kise," he reminded them, obviously having fun. Everyone knows how the blond ace likes Kuroko to extreme degrees.

As one, Seirin said, "No way."

"I don't think Kuroko likes him that way," Tsuchida, who was silent throughout the whole thing, added in.

Koganei crossed his arms over his chest. "It's totally one-sided," he said. "Speaking of, if Kuroko is dating Akashi, what about Momoi-chan? She likes Kuroko, right? Does she know about this?"

Kagami blinked at the intense stares he got. "Just like I said before, I don't know," he said, lying through his teeth. "Maybe she doesn't know." _Of course, she doesn't. It's not true. _He looked at his teammates who still looked floored at the information they got. He couldn't believe that they easily accepted his story.

Oh well, they'll know the truth enough once they talk to Kuroko. Guess he'll just have to enjoy this while it lasts.

"Hey, do you think Midorima and Murasakibara like Kuroko, too?"

Kagami doubled up in laughter.

(Kagami didn't know his idea of a prank will lead to trouble.)

**xXx**

Momoi was brushing her long pink hair while humming a song playing on the radio. She paused when she heard her phone buzzing, signaling she has a message. She grabbed her phone and raised an eyebrow when she saw who it came from.

_Aida-san? _she thought. _This is rare. I wonder what she wants._

Her eyes twinkled when she saw her beloved's name on the subject. She opened the message in excitement and while reading it her happiness morphed into confusion, denial and finally heartbreak. Her hands shook as he looked closer at her phone, reading the message again and again. "No, Tetsu-kun!" she yelled.

Wasting no time, Momoi ran out of her room and her house.

**xXx**

Aomine was lounging on his bed while flipping a page of his gravure magazine. In his mind, he wondered why Horikita Mai wasn't on the cover or any of pages. She's sexier than the rest of the models. He was unfazed when the door to his room was abruptly opened, revealing his childhood friend crying in distress.

"Dai-chan!" Momoi cried as she flung herself on top of him.

"Damn it Satsuki! Get off me!" Aomine complained as he heaved the girl off him. Momoi didn't even notice as she continued to bawl and instead took one of Aomine's pillows, burying her face on it. Okay, this is getting weird. Momoi never acted this way before.

Aomine sighed as he awkwardly patted Momoi's back in comfort. "What's your problem now?" he asked. Momoi answered in gibberish, her voice muffled by the pillow and her cries. "I won't understand if you keep talking to the pillow Satsuki."

Momoi finally looked up at Aomine, her eyes and nose red and Aomine knew that she wasn't acting and was really upset. "Did you know about Tetsu-kun?" she asked in between sniffles.

"What about Tetsu?" Did something happen to Kuroko?

Momoi stared at Aomine, reading if he was telling the truth or not. She took her phone from her pocket and handed it to Aomine. "Read the text from Aida-san."

Confused, Aomine did as he was told and read the message.

_From: Aida Riko  
Subject: Kuroko  
So I don't know if you know or not, but is it true that Kuroko-kun and Akashi are in a relationship? Kagami said they started dating after Winter Cup. Apparently, they have feelings for each other since middle school. Sorry for being insensitive but I need to check if you knew._

"What the hell!" Aomine yelled, his eyes on the phone as if still comprehending what he just read. He turned to Momoi, who cried again at the reminder. Well, that explains why she looked hurt. "This isn't true, right? I mean Tetsu wouldn't…he's…"

"I don't know Dai-chan," Momoi miserably mumbled, her hands gripping the pillow tightly to her body. "You really didn't know?"

"Hell no!" Aomine shook his head before going back to Momoi's phone on his hand. "Seirin's coach said she heard it from Kagami. Maybe it's that idiot's idea of a prank or something."

"Maybe," said Momoi, uncertain. "But why Akashi-kun? Perhaps it's real?"

Aomine took a moment to think it over. He and Akashi aren't really close but he knew his former shadow and captain are in agreeable terms. Sometimes when those two talk, they're like in their own world and no one can get inside it. But it doesn't automatically mean that Kuroko and Akashi romantically like each other. Right?

Aomine shook his head to get rid of those thoughts. He quickly swiped his phone on the bedside table and dialed a number familiar to his own.

"What are you doing Dai-chan?" Momoi asked, sitting up.

"Calling Tetsu," Aomine answered as he waited for Kuroko to pick up. He clucked his tongue in annoyance when no one answered. He dialed again. "He's not answering."

Momoi took her phone from Aomine's other hand, who was unconsciously clenching it. "I'm going to call Akashi-kun."

Aomine whirled at his childhood friend in surprise. "Are you out of your mind Satsuki?"

Momoi ignored him though as she called Akashi's number but just like with Kuroko no one was answering. She dialed again while Aomine tried to reach Kuroko for the third time. And when they got no response again, they looked at each other.

"Don't tell me that—" Aomine started.

"—they're together," Momoi finished.

Momoi laughed uneasily, trying to break the tense air. "Maybe it's just coincidence that they aren't answering," she said, unsure before weeping out loud. "Tetsu-kun!"

"Shut up Satsuki! Your crying isn't helping!" Aomine grumbled.

Momoi sniffed. "But—But Tetsu-kun…"

For once, Aomine was the one thinking for both of them. "Hey, you think the others know? Like Midorima or Kise?"

"I don't know about Midorin but I'm sure Ki-chan doesn't know," Momoi replied. "He won't be able to keep a secret for long. And besides, Ki-chan also likes Tetsu-kun."

Aomine nodded in agreement. "Yeah, you're right. It's Kise we're talking about."

"Didn't you hear what I just said Dai-chan?"

He waved his hand dismissively. "Yeah, yeah, Kise likes Tetsu. I know."

"No," Momoi pouted. "I said Ki-chan _likes _Tetsu-kun."

Aomine froze as he finally realized what Momoi meant. He looked at the pink haired girl. "You're joking, right? Because I already have enough surprises tonight Satsuki."

"I'm not joking," Momoi said with a serious expression on her face.

Aomine grabbed his head, trying to forget what that meant. "Okay, one problem at a time. Tetsu is more important than Kise. Try calling Tetsu, Satsuki. This time, I'll call Akashi." They called Kuroko and Akashi but just like last time they can't reach them.

"Satsuki, there's no practice tomorrow, right?" Aomine asked and turned to Momoi, who shook her head. "Good. We're going to Seirin tomorrow."

Momoi gazed at him thoughtfully. Aomine scowled at her. "What?"

"Nothing," Momoi shrugged. "It's just that you seemed calm Dai-chan."

"Huh? The hell! I am not calm!"

Momoi didn't seem to hear him or just ignored him altogether. She placed a finger on her chin to think. "Still, why did Tetsu-kun picked Akashi-kun? Generally I know why since Akashi-kun is good-looking and can be charming, too. But Tetsu-kun is much closer to you, Dai-chan. If you confessed earlier then I'm sure Tetsu-kun won't say no."

"Yeah," Aomine agreed. Then, he froze when he understood what Momoi just said. "What!"

"I mean if it's Dai-chan who caught Tetsu-kun's heart then I don't mind," Momoi continued, paying no heed to the shocked Aomine. "I'm sure you don't mind if we share Tetsu-kun, right? And Tetsu-kun is a gentleman to say no to me."

Again, Aomine's response was, "What!"

"It's the perfect relationship!"

Aomine covered Momoi's mouth. He won't be able to handle what she will spout next. "I am not in love with Tetsu! Where in the world did you get that idea from, Satsuki?!"

Momoi's eyes narrowed at him as she removed his hands from her mouth. "Dai-chan, you don't have to hide your feelings from me. I know you love Tetsu-kun."

"Just like I said, I don't!" Aomine protested. "You're delusional Satsuki!"

"You know, denial won't get you anywhere Dai-chan."

"I am not in denial! I don't like Tetsu that way!"

Momoi knowingly eyed Aomine and patted him on the arm. "Don't worry Dai-chan. Denial is the first step in acceptance."

"That's for stages of grief!" Aomine opposed.

"Wow, I didn't know you listen to lessons, Dai-chan."

"Argh!"

**xXx**

Midorima closed his textbook and notes as he was finished with his homework. He stood up from his study table and to his bed to sleep when he saw his phone flashing. He raised an eyebrow when Aomine's name was displayed on it. He was close to ignoring the blue head but decided against it since Aomine isn't the type to call late at night if it wasn't important, much less him.

"What do you want Aomine?" he answered without preamble.

"_Do you know where Akashi is?"_

Midorima paused at the question. Aomine calling him is odd enough and now his former teammate is asking for Akashi? There's something fishy going on here. "Akashi is obviously in Kyoto. Why are you asking for him, Aomine?"

"_Then, Tetsu? Do you know if he's at home?"_

"Aomine, I'm not a lost-and-found. But to answer your question, I'm sure Kuroko is at his home."

"_You don't think they're together?"_

Midorima was close to answering _no, they're not_ but he remembered that Akashi did say he was meeting up with Kuroko that day. Akashi was traveling from Kyoto to Tokyo due to personal reasons and most of the time met up with him or Kuroko when he was free since the two of them were the only ones Akashi didn't mind spending time to.

"I don't think so," Midorima answered. Perhaps those two were together for the whole day but tomorrow is Monday, there's school so he's certain Akashi went back to Kyoto and Kuroko won't miss his class. "Now, why are you asking for them, Aomine?"

"_Midorin, you're close to Akashi-kun, right?"_

He blinked when he heard Momoi but nonetheless answered. "You could say that. Why?"

"_Then, do you know about Akashi-kun and Tetsu-kun? Did Akashi-kun tell you?"_

Midorima sighed. They're skirting around the issue. "Just say it clearly Momoi. What exactly are you asking?"

"_Do you know that they're dating?"_

It took everything in Midorima not splutter out loud. Where did they hear this nonsense? "Momoi, I'm pretty sure Akashi and Kuroko are not dating. They're friends, only friends."

"_Are you sure?"_

"Yes, I'm sure," he gritted out, not in the mood for jokes. "What made you say that?"

"_I got a text from Aida-san, Seirin's coach. She heard from Kagamin that Akashi-kun and Tetsu-kun are dating."_

"That's second—no, third hand information. Don't believe everything you hear unless it came from the original source. And it is from that Kagami, maybe it's a prank of his."

"_Dai-chan said that same thing."_

'_Of course it is! Only that idiot would think that as a prank!' _Midorima heard Aomine shout on the background. "Anyway, have you tried contacting Akashi or Kuroko?"

"_We did. But they're not answering."_

Midorima glanced at the clock hanging on the wall of his room. "It is late. Try calling them tomorrow."

"_Dai-chan decided we'll go to Seirin tomorrow."_

"A good idea. You can personally ask Kuroko."

"_Midorin, you think Mukkun knows about this?"_

Midorima knew what Momoi was getting at. "Momoi, don't even try calling Murasakibara. It's almost midnight. And I am certain he doesn't know about this."

"_You won't know unless you try. Bye Midorin!"_

"Wait, Momoi—" Midorima frowned when Momoi hanged up on him and sighed. Murasakibara can perfectly fend by himself though Midorima did send a warning text. Midorima was having second thoughts in informing Akashi about this but decided against it. It's not a big deal. Kuroko would put a stop to this when Aomine and Momoi visit him.

But just in case, Midorima decided he'll bring the biggest size of his lucky item tomorrow. He has a feeling he's going to need all the luck he could get.

**xXx**

Half-asleep, Murasakibara frowned and scrunched his closed eyes when his phone kept buzzing, interrupting his sleep. He moved to grab his cellphone while his mind was still fogged with dreams. He lazily opened his eyes and read who was texting him in the middle of the night. Seeing Momoi's name, he opened the message.

_From: Sacchin  
Subject:  
Mukkun, did you know Tetsu-kun and Akashi-kun are dating?!_

Murasakibara blinked as he read the message, trying to decipher if it was a code or something. His phone vibrated again and saw Midorima just sent him a text.

_From: Mido-chin  
Subject:  
If you got a text or call from Momoi or Aomine about Akashi and Kuroko, ignore it.  
_

Okay, now Murasakibara was getting confused. Then, his phone vibrated again. _Who's next, Kise-chin?_

_From: Aka-chin  
Subject: Souvenirs  
A relative of mine gave me too many chocolates. Do you want me to send you some Murasakibara?_

Unlike the two previous messages, Murasakibara replied to Akashi's text without any hesitation.

_To: Aka-chin  
Subject: Chocolates~  
Yes, I want some~ Aka-chin always gets the best chocolates. By the way, I got a text from Sacchin saying you and Kuro-chin are dating and then Mido-chin texted me saying to just ignore it. What's going on Aka-chin?_

While waiting for Akashi's reply, Murasakibara daydreamed about the chocolates he'll get. Maybe he'll share some to Himuro. He snapped out of his trance when his phone buzzed.

_I see. So that's why I got missed calls from Momoi and Aomine. Don't worry about it Murasakibara._

_But what about Kuro-chin? _Murasakibara silently asked and texted just that.

_I'll take care of Kuroko. Good night Murasakibara._

Noticing that his former captain dismissed him, Murasakibara gave in to sleep, dreaming of chocolates; his mind forgetting Momoi's text.

It wasn't until tomorrow morning in school that he remembered everything.

**xXx**

Kise threw himself on his bed, exhausted beyond words. His photo shoot lasted for so long and he never had this instant dislike in a co-model before but the girl was just grating on his nerves (and everyone in the shoot, too); acting all prima donna and kept ordering people around. Plus, she was so annoying always clinging on him and trying to seduce him (failing epically, of course). He knew not to get close to those types.

He groaned when his cellphone rang and he doesn't have any strength to answer it right now especially if it's his manager. He was really grateful that there's no club practice tomorrow so he could just rest (or maybe visit Kurokocchi).

His phone then buzzed but Kise was halfway through dreamland and ignored it.

Kise had the shock of his life when he opened that text in the morning.

**xXx**

Kuroko groaned in his pillow as his phone continued to ring and ring. He sighed when it stopped only to frown when it rang again. He lazily reached out for his phone on the bedside table, not wanting to get up yet. He opened one eye to peek at whoever was calling him so early and at seeing the name _Kise Ryouta_, chucked his phone under his pillow to muffle its ringing. He doesn't have the energy to deal with Kise's annoying babbles right now but his phone won't stop ringing.

Irritated, Kuroko answered the call. "This better be good Kise-kun. You disturbed my sleep."

"_Kurokocchi! Kurokocchi! Kurokocchi!"_

"Kise-kun talk clearly or I'll hang up."

"_Kurokocchi, what's this about Momocchi's text?! It's a lie, right? Tell me it's a lie!"_

Kuroko blew an aggravated breath. "What text are you talking about Kise-kun?"

"_The text about you and Akashicchi dating!"_

Kuroko immediately sat up on his bed. "Akashi-kun and I are what?"

"_Dating, as in a romantic relationship! It's not true, right Kurokocchi? You and I have gone out on dates so it should be me who's dating Kurokocchi!"_

"Shut up Kise-kun. I'll call you later," Kuroko hanged up, paying no attention to Kise's "wait, Kurokocchi!" as he tried to think how this rumor started. His train of thought was interrupted when his phone rang again and if it's Kise again, he's seriously going to turn off his phone. But the name on the screen was his former captain and so he gave in and answered it.

"Akashi-kun," Kuroko greeted, worn-out.

"_You sounded tired Kuroko."_

Kuroko sighed. "You have no idea Akashi-kun."

"_Actually, I might have an idea why. It seems there's a rumor about us."_

"I know. Kise-kun kept pestering me."

"_It looks like it isn't just our old teammates but everyone here in Rakuzan knows about it, too. It isn't a farfetched idea that your school knows about the rumor as well. Or anyone from Kaijou, Shuutoku, Touou and Yosen."_

Kuroko rubbed his head, feeling a headache coming on. "How did that rumor started anyway?"

"_How indeed, Kuroko."_

Kuroko blinked as he figured it out.

Oh, he and Kagami were going to have a serious talk.

**xXx**

"Do you have something to tell me Kagami-kun?"

Kagami paused mid-chew as he looked up at Kuroko only to choke on his sandwich when he noticed the dark aura and pissed off expression on Kuroko. Fighting for air, he took his bottle of water while Kuroko crossed his arms and waited for him to finish his dramatics. "The hell Kuroko!" he shouted when he regained his breath.

Kuroko seemed unimpressed and just stared evenly at Kagami. Kagami frowned at that, knowing his partner was serious. "What are you talking about?" he asked, taking another swig of his drink.

Before Kuroko could respond, a classmate of theirs came up to them. The girl was fidgeting with her uniform, her face all red while looking down at her shoes. "U-Um," she stuttered before bowing down. "On behalf of the Akashi Seijuurou Fans Club—Seirin Chapter, I wish you all the best in your relationship Kuroko-san!"

Kagami unceremoniously spewed the water in his mouth all over the table. Kuroko gave him a stink eye while taking a step back from his mess. "What!" he yelled, staring at his classmate (he forgot her name). "Where did you hear that?"

The girl was surprised and slightly scared at him but answered. "I heard from our club president who heard it from the founding president in Rakuzan. And someone from the Rakuzan basketball club said they heard Mibuchi-san—the vice-captain congratulating Akashi-sama in his relationship. It's only now that we found out that it was Kuroko-san."

Kagami gaped at her before looking at his partner in fear and _shit, damn it_ Kuroko is really scary when angered. "Ku-Kuroko—"

"Kagami-kun," Kuroko cut in and Kagami let out a pathetic _yes_. Kuroko's tone was so cold and chilling that even their classmates—who were unabashedly eavesdropping—also shivered in fear. Kuroko's weak presence and misdirection clearly doesn't work now. "We need to talk _now_."

Kagami instantly stood up from his chair and even if every part of his body was telling him to _runrunrun you're gonna get killed _he still followed Kuroko out of their classroom. He knew that running away was only delaying the inevitable and Kuroko would get more pissed if he did run.

At the rooftop, Kagami flinched when Kuroko turned to look at him straight in the eye with his arms crossed over his chest. "Explain now Kagami-kun."

"I…" Kagami started but there were many words and thoughts in his mind that he couldn't articulate it. "I-It's was just a prank. And I didn't spread it to the whole school!"

"Who did you tell it to?" Kuroko asked, still annoyed.

"Just the team," Kagami mumbled. "I swear, it was just them."

Kuroko stared at him, impassive. "Did it ever occur to you that they'll try to call some people to verify the truth like say _my former teammates_?"

"I told them that they didn't know," Kagami explained. "And I thought any of our teammates will call you and you'll just say it was a joke or something."

"Kagami-kun, our teammates couldn't even ask me in person why I'm spending time with Akashi-kun and you think they'll be able to ask me about _this_?"

Kagami cringed. That was true. "I didn't know that they'll call them."

Kuroko sighed in defeat as he uncrossed his arms. "Kise-kun won't stop bothering me. Momoi-san sent me a text that said she and Aomine-kun will come here later. At least Midorima-kun and Murasakibara-kun had the sense not to believe it. Though Takao-kun did send me a congratulatory message." He looked at Kagami. "Didn't you hear anything from Himuro-san?"

"Wait, just a sec," Kagami waved his hand. "What do you mean Takao and Tatsuya?"

Kuroko narrowed his eyes at him. "That _rumor_ isn't just in our school or Rakuzan. It spread throughout the other schools especially to those who have a member of Generation of Miracles in them."

"Woah, really?" Kagami was astonished and then blanched when Kuroko gave him a cold glare. "But it was just a rumor. I mean, if you or Akashi said that it wasn't real, it'll die down."

"It's not that simple Kagami-kun," Kuroko disputed. "Even if we say that, not many will believe it and will think that we're just hiding our 'relationship'. Not to mention, more rumors will start because of that."

"So, just make it real then," Kagami suggested. "Go out with Akashi."

Kuroko gave him a flat look. "I'm not going to be in a pretend relationship with Akashi-kun just because of a baseless rumor."

"Okay, okay," Kagami raised his hands in defeat. "What about Akashi? What did he say?" Kuroko's displeased expression shifted to something Kagami can't read. His brows furrowed when Kuroko muttered inaudible under his breath. "Sorry, didn't hear that. What did you say?"

Peeved, Kuroko repeated. "I said Akashi-kun doesn't plan on doing anything since he found it _amusing_."

Kagami snorted and tried to swallow down his laughter when Kuroko pinned him with a withering glare. Of course, Akashi will get amusement out of this mess. Kuroko seems to be the only one bothered by it (Kise, Aomine and Momoi notwithstanding).

"So what are you going to do now?" Kagami asked. "I mean, I could talk to our team and I'm sure they'll believe it if you back me up. And you can just tell the truth to Aomine and the rest. Other people can believe want they want but as long as your friends know the truth, it's fine, right?"

Kuroko gazed at him for a moment. "Kagami-kun can be surprisingly profound at times," he mused.

Kagami's left eye twitched at the remark but hold off his comments since he was the reason why Kuroko was in this mess anyway. "So you forgive me now?"

Kuroko cocked an eyebrow at him before brushing past him to get to the door. "Have fun with Nigou, Kagami-kun," was Kuroko's ambiguous parting words before walking away.

"What the hell does that mean?" Kagami run off to catch up with Kuroko but his partner was nowhere to be seen. "Kuroko!"

**xXx**

"Kurokocchi!"

A blur of yellow drifted past some of the Seirin members and to Kuroko. Kise engulfed Kuroko in a death hug while crying his name over and over again in anguish, paying no attention to how Kuroko futilely tried to free himself to no avail as Kise's grip was too tight or how Kuroko kept saying to let him go.

"Why Kurokocchi! Why! It should have been me! Kurokocchi!"

"Let go of Tetsu!" The Seirin basketball club could only watched as Aomine—who they didn't even noticed had arrived—pulled Kise away from Kuroko by the back of his uniform. Kise didn't mind Aomine and just reached out his arms to Kuroko in vain, still crying.

"Tetsu-kun!" Momoi replaced Kise's position and smothered Kuroko in a tight hug, also in tears. "Tetsu-kun, why couldn't it have been me?!"

"Damn it Satsuki! Not you, too!" Aomine groused as he threw the wailing Kise to Kagami and once again pulled off another person off Kuroko, carrying Momoi by the waist and not caring the weak punches the pink head was giving him.

Kuroko inhaled his much need air before looking up at his former light. "Thank you, Aomine-kun."

"Don't thank me yet Tetsu. We have a lot to talk about," Aomine said, ignoring Momoi and Kise's loud bawling. His left eye twitched at the noise. "Shut up, you two!"

"But it's not fair Dai-chan!" Momoi complained. "Tetsu-kun should have picked me or you!"

Aomine gave his childhood friend an angry look. "Damn it, woman! How many times do I have to tell you, I don't like Tetsu that way!"

Kise, who was still locked in Kagami's hold, gasped loudly at Momoi's declaration before glaring at Aomine. "Aominecchi, you traitor! You're already Kurokocchi's best friend! You can't be his boyfriend, too!"

_I thought I'm Kuroko's best friend_, Kagami thought to himself. He didn't dare voice it out since he doesn't want to get dragged in their stupid argument.

"Huh?" Aomine glowered at Kise. "Just because I'm Tetsu's best friend doesn't mean I can't be his boyfriend, too!"

"Finally!" Momoi dryly cheered while slowly clapping. "Dai-chan, you finally admitted your true feelings to Tetsu-kun."

"Th-That's not what I meant!" Aomine spluttered, uncharacteristically embarrassed.

"Aominecchi, that's not fair!" Kise continued to complain. "We had a silent agreement to share Kurokocchi!"

"Forget that agreement! And it wasn't me who broke it first, it was Akashi!"

"Kurokocchi was supposed to be exclusively ours!"

"Um," Koganei nervously butted in. "But Kuroko is in Seirin now so shouldn't he be ours?"

Aomine, Kise and Momoi gave the senior a fierce glare. "No way! Tetsu/Tetsu-kun/Kurokocchi is ours!"

"Kuroko likes it here better than Teikou," Koganei insisted.

The three former Teikou students were taken aback for that. "He likes us better!"

"Nuh-uh, he gets along best with us especially Kagami," Koganei bragged, pointing at Kagami.

_Don't drag my name in there! _Kagami inwardly protested. _And why the hell are you joining them anyway? _He started when the three colorful heads pinned him with an intense stare.

"Kagami, I'm going to let you taste defeat again."

"Beware Kagamicchi."

"I know all your secrets Kagamin."

"I didn't even say anything!" Kagami objected.

Further fight was thankfully avoided when a sharp whistle pierced through the whole gym. They all turned to Riko, who had her whistle in her mouth with Kuroko standing beside her. "Thank you Coach," Kuroko said before looking over at his former teammates. "Aomine-kun, Kise-kun, Momoi-san, we need to talk."

The Seirin team watched as Kuroko ushered the three unannounced guests to the other side of the gym for privacy. They continued to watch over as Kuroko explained the truth to them and then sweatdropped when Kise and Momoi cried while hugging Kuroko again with Aomine trying to fend them off.

"I guess all's well that ends well, huh?" Koganei commented only to shout in pain when Hyuuga whacked him on the head. "What was that for?!"

In clutch mode, Hyuuga glowered at Koganei. "That's for picking a fight with them, you idiot! Who said that you need to compete with them!"

"Stop it," Riko ordered, her eyes still on the other side of the gym. She glanced at Kagami. "Are you sure your stupid prank was a lie because it doesn't look like it."

"I was sure," said Kagami, frowning as his sight was greeted with Kise kneeling down on one knee like he was proposing to Kuroko and Aomine hitting the blond on the head with a stray basketball. "Now, not so much."

"I wonder what Kise meant when he said they have a silent agreement," Furihata pondered and made everyone stare at him.

Izuki pat the first year on the back. "I think it's best if we don't know."

(The Seirin basketball team dodged a bullet on that one.)

**xXx**

Kuroko sighed, drained.

Kagami glanced at his partner beside him while they made their way to Maji Burger. "You finally got rid of your guard dogs?"

Kuroko looked at him coolly. "No thanks to you, Kagami-kun," he said. "I had to beg Aomine-kun and Kise-kun not to beat you up for starting that rumor."

Kagami was tired of repeating himself to he just kept his mouth shut. "I'm surprise Midorima didn't visit you, too or for Murasakibara to call you."

"Midorima-kun knows not to believe in that kind of rumors and he knows the truth anyway. Murasakibara-kun probably asked Akashi-kun and Akashi-kun wouldn't lie to him like that."

"Speaking of Akashi, is he still not going to do anything?" Kagami asked.

"Actually, I do have something planned."

Startled, Kagami whirled around and found Akashi Seijuurou behind him. Kuroko turned to his former captain. "Good evening, Akashi-kun."

"Hello, Kuroko," Akashi greeted back, giving the phantom player a fond smile before looking over at Kagami. "You as well, Kagami."

Kagami rudely pointed at the red head. "Wh-What are you doing here?"

"To see Kuroko, of course," Akashi answered and turned to Kuroko, holding out a hand. "Shall we Kuroko? Or do you still want to go to Maji Burger with Kagami?"

Kuroko stared at the offered hand before taking it, lacing their fingers together. He turned to Kagami. "I guess I'll see you tomorrow Kagami-kun."

Kagami couldn't quite respond, blinking in shock at the two's entwined hands. He looked between Kuroko and Akashi. "Are you…I mean, aren't you…?"

"We're not dating," Kuroko said, knowing what Kagami was thinking.

"…Yet," Akashi added with a smirk. "Kuroko hasn't given my confession a reply. I'm still courting him."

Kagami froze and his eyes widened in surprise. "WHAT!" he yelled, his bag almost falling off his shoulders. "Th-Then…the rumor…" he trailed off before turning to Kuroko. "But you told Aomine and the rest that you're not dating."

"I didn't say that," Kuroko refuted. "I told them the truth, that Akashi-kun is courting me. And since Kise-kun wanted to beat Akashi-kun he proposed to me and Aomine-kun stopped him. And I think Momoi-san insinuated a three-way relationship with me and Akashi-kun."

There's so many wrong with that sentence Kagami doesn't know where to start. "I…" he started before sighing in defeat. "You know what, I don't care. Do whatever you want." And with a listless wave, he left the couple behind while considering doubling up his order on MajiBa.

Today was a very stressful day.

**xXx**

"He left," Akashi stated.

Kuroko was still expressionless as ever. "Kagami-kun has good instincts."

"What made you say that?"

"I know you were planning on kissing me in front of him."

"It's fun teasing him. Now, Tetsuya I believe we have your house all to ourselves."

"The way you say that makes me nervous Akashi-kun."

Akashi only laughed at that.

* * *

**※NOTES:**

**1.** Akashi took the day off in Tuesday and Wednesday to be with Kuroko (plus, to take care of personal business←feel free to interpret what he's doing) and Rakuzan had the rest of the week off so he's staying at Kuroko to be with him.

**2\. **Kuroko's parents are away on a well-deserved holiday and his grandmother is with his aunt somewhere.

**3\. **Kuroko's punishment for Kagami was to take care of Nigou for a week. (So that he and Akashi can have some alone time.)

**4\. **The silent agreement: No one is allowed to date Kuroko. Kuroko is for everyone (read: regulars) to share. (Nijimura just stared at them like they were crazy.)

**5\. **Kuroko knows about the agreement (he was never supposed to find out) and just let them do what they want.

**6\. **Akashi did break the agreement. But his words are still absolute so…yeah…

**7\. **I wanted to write the other team's reactions (plus, Midorima and Murasakibara's when Akashi told them he's courting Kuroko) but gah, this is already too long.

**8\. **I might write more on this fic…someday…maybe…probably…


End file.
